Primordial Magics
Primordial Magics, sometimes called Ancient Sorcery or Ancestral Magics are the oldest magics in existence and often the most powerful. Most other magics somehow find their roots to these ancient powerful magics. They are the hardest magics to learn or use and powers between them can overlap each other. Lucifer has learned three of them which is an extremely rare thing as most magic capable beings cannot wield one at all with only some managing to use one and even fewer can use two at most. They are extremely taxing on one's magical power and some wielders can die from using this kind of magic too much due to the strain. History Primordial Magics are so immense and powerful that many grimoires that contain the spellwork for them are often sealed away or destroyed so that no great evil can possess them. However there are many others whom actively seek out these magics to learn them for the specific purpose of preventing evil from gaining empowerment from such magics. Mechanics Primordial Magics mainly are classified due to their fundamental properties that differ from most other Magics in terms of Raw Power, Learning Requirements, and Intrinsic Essences. Depending on the magic and the user, it can drain them immediately after using just a single spell or the user can cast said spell a few times unfazed what so ever. If a person has a nigh-unlimited power such as Lucifer, overuse isn't too much of a problem. However Lucifer is only capable of this due to unique recessive genes that appear in only a few select people within specific bloodlines such as the Inlustris, Octavius, and Elysius Families. Learning Primordial Magic Learning a Primordial Magic is Extremely Difficult and taxing on the user's Mind And Body. When a mortal being learns a primordial Magic it will alter or transform the subject's physiology with traits ans features related to said magic. These can come in the form of passive abilities or actual change to the physical body and can be either positive or negative in nature. These changes can also vary greatly from person to person. Lucifer and Isabella have both noted this process can be extremely painful as well. Known Promordial Magics Samsara Magic Samsara Magic is a form of magic that allows a caster to take on the aspects of the cycle of Samsara. This magic can allow a user to use the abilities of other incarnations or take on the physiology and abilities of all creatures including beings outside the Desire Realms including Akashic Beings. As a result someone can also summon beings from almost any time period, universe, or dimensional plane of existence and can also banish them to said time, universe, or plane of existence or even freely travel to or from such places. This is one of the only magics that can almost if not completely counteract the Mystic Eyes of Heaven. Anti Magic Anti Magic is a form of magic that is designed to counteract other forms of magic and possibly rob others of using magic as well. The youngest of the primordial magics it is capable of completely nullifying almost all forms of magic and is capable of killing magical beasts rather quickly. All nullification spells are said to originate from this magic. It's weaknesses however is that it cannot nullify other primordial magics on it's own and a user cannot perform other Magics while using this Primordial Magic. Edict Magic Edict Magic deals with using the laws of chaos and order for various purposes and effects. Such magic allows one to manipulate factors and warp parts of reality or even influence worldly events. A user can cast spells relating to Harmony, Dissent, Negative and Positive Emotions, Destructive and Creative Forces, as well as many other aspects that drive the world and its choices for destiny. Nature Magic Nature magic is said to be the root of most if not all elemental and life-force based magic. Focusing on manipulation of the environment and it's attributes this includes Urban Magic. Lucifer is well knowledgable in this magic and is still learning spells regarding it. Currently he knows almost any basic spells and environmental spells regarding Arctic, Wetland, Forest, Plains, Desert, Aquatic, Mountain, Volcanic, Rural, and Urban Manipulation. This is the primary magic fairies use aside from demonic or divine magic. Cosmic Magic Cosmic Magic involves manipulating astronomical objects, their properties, and their make-up. This can range from creating wormholes, manipulating gravity, creating stars and black holes, and even inducing supernovae among many other possibilities. Solar Magic and Lunar Magic as well as Astrology Magic is said to have rooted from this form of Magic. Lucifer can use this magic with extreme power and versatility. Demonic Magic Demonic magic, also referred to as Diabolic Magic or Infernal Magic is a form of magic commonly used by demonic beings. It relies on the Divine Core of a soul. Not much is known about this magic considering it's only known mortal wielders are Nero and Nefertari. Divine Magic Divine Magic, otherwise known as Angelic Magic or Celestial Magic and other terms is a powerful form of magic generally used by divine beings. However, people whom have gained access to their Mystic Origin can use this magic as well. This is because like Diabolic Magic, It relies on the Divine Core of a soul. Lucifer is proficient at this form of magic. Quantum Magic Quantum Magic is an extremely hard and dangerous magic to use but is often the most versatile of the Seven Primordial Magics. Almost as dangerous as Void Magic, this magic focuses on the manipulation of the natural and supernatural forces of the meta structure to near infinite degrees, giving the user all but unlimited possibilities to work around with. This magic has led to the discovery and development of Magetech. However due to it's extreme power, anything found to possess knowledge of or potential for said magic is heavily regulated and sometimes locked away. It is said Alchemy Skills are derived from this magic. Eldritch Magic The hardest one to learn or use and often Referred to as the Dark Almighty Magic. Eldritch Magic is a danger in itself because up until Nathan Skyhawk and Nero Elysius, everyone whom has tried to learn it so far has died of incompatibility. It is also considered one of the most powerful of the primordial magics and is also referred to as the Magic of Akasha or the Power of God due to various theories in how and why it exists. It is theorized to be one of the oldest primordial magics known, meaning it could be one of the very first magics to ever diverge into existence next to Quantum Magic and the others just afterwards. Eldritch Magic involves the manipulation of forces that transcend the universal laws. It is theorized to be able to rewrite existence itself and even induce a second big bang. Almost all knowledge of this magic is unknown or locked away and sealed forever because of the sheer danger it possesses. Almighty Magic The Original Magic and by far one of the most powerful magics in existence. It is the magic used by the Omnipotent Ones to shape the Omniverse as well as any of the God Kings in the Divine Council. so far no one but the omnipotent ones, primals, and deities have been able to wield this magic. It is the origin of all the other Eight Primordial Magics and is referred to as the One True Magic. It is theoretically possible for beings other than the two omnipotent ones to learn this magic but it's power would be greatly reduced to a Nigh-Omnipotent version of it's full power. Also only another user of Almighty Magic or an Anti Magic user in Arcane Mode can defeat a user of this power. List Of Users *'Lucifer Aracel Inlustris' (Divine Magic/Nature Magic/Cosmic Magic) *'Isabella Lucia Octavius' (Divine Magic/Nature Magic) *'Carmael Devi El-Altair' (Divine Magic/Anti Magic) *'Nathan Lee Skyhawk' (Eldritch Magic) *'Nero Tenebris Elysius' (Demonic Magic/Eldritch Magic) *'Nefertari Alayla Argyros' (Demonic Magic/Samsara Magic) *'Muramasa Sendo' (Divine Magic/Demonic Magic/Nature Magic/Cosmic Magic) *'Fairies' (Divine Magic/Demonic Magic/Nature Magic/Cosmic Magic/Edict Magic/Anti Magic) *'Lucifer' (Divine Magic/Cosmic Magic/Eldritch Magic/Anti Magic) *'Azazel' (Divine Magic/Eldritch Magic/Anti Magic) *'Abaddon' (Demonic Magic/Eldritch Magic/Edict Magic) *'Iblis' (Demonic Magic/Cosmic Magic/Nature Magic/Eldritch Magic/Anti Magic/Edict Magic) *'Elyon' (Almighty Magic/Divine Magic/Cosmic Magic/Nature Magic/Quantum Magic/Eldritch Magic/Anti Magic) *'Asherah' (Divine Magic/Cosmic Magic/Nature Magic/Quantum Magic/Eldritch Magic/Edict Magic) *'Jesus' (Divine Magic/Anti Magic/Edict Magic) *'Michael' (Divine Magic/Cosmic Magic/Quantum Magic/Anti Magic) *'Gabriel' (Divine Magic/Cosmic Magic/Quantum Magic/Edict Magic) *'Samael' (Divine Magic/Eldritch Magic/Quantum Magic/Anti Magic) *'Azrael' (Divine Magic/Eldritch Magic/Anti Magic) *'Ra' (Divine Magic/Cosmic Magic/Nature Magic/Eldritch Magic/Edict Magic/Anti Magic) *'Horus' (Divine Magic/Cosmic Magic/Nature Magic/Eldritch Magic/Edict Magic/Anti Magic) *'Shekhinah' (Almighty Magic/Divine Magic/Demonic Magic/Cosmic Magic/Nature Magic/Quantum Magic/Eldritch Magic/Anti Magic/Edict Magic/Samsara Magic) *'Yahweh' (Almighty Magic/Demonic Magic/Cosmic Magic/Nature Magic/Quantum Magic/Eldritch Magic/Anti Magic/Edict Magic/Samsara Magic) Trivia *Primordial Magics are common in Celestial and Infernal beings as well as Cryptids and Fairies but are rare in other sentient creatures like Terrans, Atlanteans, and Draconians. *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 01:36, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Magic Category:Primordial Magic